A Voidless Rebirth
by sorrowfarron
Summary: Tyson Swan, left parentless at 17 he makes the trip to Forks to live with his uncle Charlie and cousin Bella. One problem, something dark is in his head. Is it just his minds way of dealing with the death of his parents or is it something else. Tack on him being imprinted on by Seth Clearwater and his life is going to go from 0 to 100 quick. Ocm/Seth
1. Chapter 1

AN: So if you follow me and are wonder what happened with jumper it's not dead, just on hiatus because i'm simply not in a good place to write it. This story is quite literally my way of dealing with some issues i'm working out. Of course I do not own twilight Stephenie Meyer does If I owned twilight then the world would be more fleshed out with more supernatural creatures showing up and the characters not as for me incorporating music it is an experiment by me to add a bit of personality to the writing that is unique to me. I am of course protected under fair use since my use of the music is not 100% of the product and it is transformative.

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Demonic talking"**

" _ **Demonic thinking"**_

" _Music"_

* * *

Chapter one: Recurring Nightmares

"You're being silly." came Charlies voice from my phone."You're not a burden on me or Bella." he argued as I just rolled my eyes. " _Not a burden he says. Yeah right."_ I think to myself as I tune out Charlie and focus on the road. My 2010 Cherry Red Charger roaring as I speed down the highway that seemed barren of life. I started to fiddle with my radio though all I seemed to get out of it was static.

"Huh, Weird." my voice coming out faint before I turned my attention back to the ro- "OH SHIT!" I scream as I swerve off the road to avoid hitting a giant wolf that seemingly came out of nowhere. My car groaning as metal bent unnaturally as my car began to tumble the only thing I could do was hold on till it finally came to a stop. The radio now blaring to life being the only sound that I could hear as everything else went quite.

" _Country road take me home, to the place I belong."_

I groaned as I peeled my shock frozen hands off the steering wheel and undid my seatbelt making me fall to the roof of the car that was now the floor. "Ugh charlie, Charlie I was in a wreck. help."I cry out crawling from the wreckage of the car to find myself in a fog covered world. The welcome to Forks sign looking like it could have seen better days. "What, what is this?"

" _West Virginia, mountain momma, take me home, country roads."_

I shuffle forward my leg bleeding, cut up in the crash. The fog seems to thicken before it darkens and soon the world around me is enveloped in darkness "What's happening." I ask in fear as off in the distant darkness I see two pinpricks of red light. They were eyes, they were eyes and they were staring at me." Who are you!" I screamed into the void feeling myself slowly become lost in it. Like a star being swallowed whole. As the static returns once more before the radio of my totalled car garbled out something terrifying.

" **Rebirth."**

"Tyson."

"What does that mean?" I question the figure in the darkness.

"TYSON."

"Answer me!, What do you mean?" I beg as the eyes seem to die out leaving me alone in the void.

"TYSON!"

I startle awake finding myself still driving on the road passing the welcome to Forks sign. No crash, no fog, no darkness. I was fine. The dream was so real the pain was real. I swear it was.

"Tyson are you okay?" came Charlies voice from my phone.

"Oh yeah sorry charlie. I'm here, what were you saying?" I asked trying to shake that nightmare of a vision out of my head.

"Tyson did it happen again? Did you have another flashback?" concern evident in his voice.

"Oh um, yeah, kind of. I'm fine now, dont worry about it." brushing off his concern as I notice that my radio was working again and my normal rock and roll music was coming in. charlie was silent for a few moment before I heard him give a deep sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it kid?"

It didn't even take me a second to come up with the answer to that. I really didn't. "No i'm good, I promise. I just entered Forks I'll be there In 5 minutes okay. Imma let you go. Love you Uncle Charlie." hanging up the phone before he could object. I didn't want to worry him . I didn't want to worry anybody, the flashbacks sucked but I could deal with them on my own. My Parents would have wanted me to talk about the nightmares, to talk about that night where the drunk driver took everything from me. I just couldn't , I ignored those feeling and kept them close to my chest. Buried deep within so nobody would have to worry about them , nobody but me.

Moving sucked but I didn't have anything left for me back in Colorado. So when It was decided that Charlie would become my new legal guardian since he was my dads brother and the most financially stable out of the rest of my family. I was told that I would need to pack up and take a plane to forks. Of course I told the child services people to go fuck themselves and snuck out in the middle of the night and hit the road in my baby with all my clothes and stuff I wanted to keep in the trunk of my car. Charlie wasn't too happy, neither was CPS but I just told charlie that I wanted to make the drive myself and that I needed the time to myself. Even if it only was a couple days drive which I stretched out into a week by going sightseeing on the way there. The whole time keeping in contact with charlie so he wouldn't get the cops on my tail. I was 17, I was the same age as my cousin bella which was kind of cool. I didn't talk to her much anymore but I guess now was a good a time as any to rekindle an old friendship.

Apparently she had a boyfriend now and had become fast friends with her old playdate Jacob Black. Charlie didn't seem to happy about the boyfriend bit but I just chalked that up to him being an overprotective dad. I would reserve my judgment till I met the guy, though if he was bad news Id step in, distant family or not I would protect Bella.

True to my word only took me another 5 minutes to make it to charlie's house seeing the Blacks truck sitting on the side of the road. "Guess Billy's over for the game." I muttered as I parked in the driveway next to I assumed Bella's truck. It was a tight fit but I made due. Turning off the engine and getting out of the car I made my way inside the house being greeting by two grown men yelling at the tv In anger. "Let me guess, the Ref is blind?" chuckling as bothe Black Sr, Charlie, and I assume Jacob Black turn to look at me. Both grown men sported grins on their face at the sight of me.

Charlie got up first and wrapped me up in a hug. " kid you are the spittin image of your dad." he laughed as released me from the hug. He wasn't wrong either. I always looked more like my dad then my mother. I was short only reaching 5'8 but I was lean and muscular thanks to my hobbie of running. My short dirty blond hair doing whatever it wanted as I was clad in a black muscle t-shirt and leather jacket that was my dad's, blue jeans with black work boots completing my clothing ensemble. Mixed with my strong jawline and short nose I looked just like my dad, only thing I got from my mom was her emerald green eyes.

"Heh thanks Charlie that's nice to hear." I said rolling my eyes, though my smile never left my mouth. Next came up Billy Black. I shook his hand as he looked me up and down amusement glimmering in his eye.

"So you're the nephew that charlie wont stop talking about for the past week. You know you gave him a lot of stress when you disappeared like that on CPS." he said chuckling.

I just waved him off with a grin. "The stress was good for him, giving his old ticker a workout to keep him in shape. Besides I needed the time alone." I said softly making the old tribe leader nod in understanding. "Besides i'm here now so it's best not to dwell on the past. Right Charlie?"

The old officer just nodded in agreement. "Yeah you're here now. That's what counts."

"Oh! Yes that's right, Tyson, please meet my son Jacob." Billy spoke as he moved out of the way a bit for his mammoth of a son to approach me with his hand held out for me to shake.

" _ **Wolf! GET AWAY!"**_

"What?" I ask nobody as I shake my head trying figure out where the voice came from.

"Dad said my names Jacob. It's nice to meet you tyson, so you're Bells cousin huh?" he asked with a small smile on his face shaking my hand that I didn't know was held out.

"Uh, yeah. I'm her cousin, haven't spoken to her in a while though." I said noticing that his hand was unnaturally warm. Charlie noticed my small episode though and put his hand on my forehead to check my temperature.

"You okay kid, did you have another flashback?" he asked as I let go of Jacobs hand and swatted Charlies away with annoyance.

Giving him a nasty glare for mentioning my episodes in front of others made me growl with anger. "I'm fine Charlie stop asking it makes me look pathetic in front of other." I said gesturing to the Blacks with my hand. Charlie gave me a sheepish look and mumbled an apology before I gave a sigh calming myself down. "It's fine. Where's bella? I saw her truck out front." my question making the mood of the room drop.

"She's out with her boyfriend right now, should be back later." Charlie grumbled making me laugh at the look of all three guys seeming to hate Bella's boyfriend.

Drying a non existent tear out my my eye " What's so bad about him?" I ask making all three men grumble out half assed answers.

"We just don't like him, him and his family are bad news." Answered Jacob getting an elbow to the side by his dad in response.

I just shrugged off his answer and chalked it up to jealousy. "Well Jacob would you mind helping me take all of my things up into my room. I assume I'm going to be sleeping in the spare bedroom right?" I asked getting a nod from Charlie. Billy nodded aswell towards Jacob as he grumbled stuff about being a glorified pack mule which made me chuckle as we exited the house and I popped the trunk to my Charger. Little did I know Jacob was drooling over my car.

"Dude Is this really yours?" He asked as he began to inspect all the details on my charger.

"Yeah she's my baby, 2010 Charger with a high output V6 engine. I want to eventually switch the engine out or a hemi though. Make it as fast as the police chargers." said getting a sort of squeal to escape Jacobs mouth making him flush with embarrassment. "I'm taking it that your a car guy?" I asked getting a enthusiastic nod from him.

"Yeah I love Vehicles, I even fixed up Bells truck before she moved out here. Charlie wanted to get her a vehicle and found that old beast in a junkyard. Took it to me and paid me to fix it up. That thing has more new parts in it now then it does old parts now." he said as he began to inspect my custom rims. "Dude when you get the hemi you have to let me install it. Please! I'll even do it for free of charge."

This made me raise an eyebrow in amusement. "Really? For free huh. I'll think about it. It would be nice to have that done by somebody that charlie trusts than some random mechanic." I said making the tall teenager fist pump the air. "Here help me carry these boxes up to my room. I'll carry my guitars." I said as I pulled out my two guitar cases and started heading back into the house.

It didn't take long for me and Jacob to move all of my things into my new room. Even less time to unpack it all since most of it was just clothes that I stuffed into the dresser drawers. The other stuff was my game consoles and music equipment. Jacob seemed to lighten up around me and I soon found myself enjoying his company as he talked about living on the rez and other things that were going on in his life. I kept a lot of my personal stuff to myself but did tell him about my passion for music which seemed to spark his interest a little bit as he began to pepper me with questions about the type of music I liked and how long I had been playing. It had been a few hours of us just talking as I fiddled with my acoustic matte black guitar before we both heard a car pull up next to the house. Jacob seemed to notice long before I did and he seemed to be tense as we went down the stairs to see Bella. Who seemed to be accompanied by I presume her boyfriend. He didn't seem to want to be here though, almost like being near us pained him. Though he offered me a strange look before Bella jumped into my vision.

"Tyson!" Bella exclaimed as I wrapped her up into a hug as I saw my cousin for the first time in years.

"Bella it's good to see you, how have you been?" I asked getting a small smile from bella, though I noticed that her boyfriend and Jacob were having a stare down over our respective shoulders.

"Leech." Jacob spat.

"Mutt." Edward returned in a calm tone, though there was fire behind his eyes.

"Both of you knock it off. None of that in my house." Charlie said sternly breaking the tension.

Edward broke eye contact first to look at Charlie and bow his head slightly, " _How formal."_ I thought. "Of course, my apologies." He said as he turned his attention to me. "Hello, My name is Edward Cullen. I'm Bella's boyfriend It is nice to meet you finally. Bella hasn't stopped talking about you since last week." He said with a fair amount of amusement in his eyes as bella flushed with embarrassment.

I reached out to shake his h- " **GET AWAY,RUN!"** I faltered a little bit before I recomposed myself and shook Edwards hand, though now he was looking at me oddly. The tension in the room returned as I let go of his hand. That was the third time now I had heard the same guttural voice. This hasn't happened before. Usually the voices only happened in my dreams and they were always my parents voices. Maybe I was getting worse from the stress of the move. "Hi , nice to meet you Edward. I'm Tyson Swan I hope that we can be friends, that and if you ever hurt my Cousin I'll kill you and dump you in some random ditch." I said pleasantly earning a snort from both Charlie and Billy.

Edward only gave a small grin in response. "I can promise you I will never hurt Bella. I should be going though my family and me have plans." He said giving Bella a short hug and left the house.

"It's great to have you here Tyson we have to catch up tomorrow but I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed." she said with a yawn that I swear was fake.

"Tomorrows saturday Bells, why don't we all go out to La Push." Jacob said getting a nod from bella as she ascended the stairs.

"Whats La Push?" I ask getting a grin from Jacob.

"La Push is the beach that's on the rez. It will be great, you'll be able to meet the rest of the pa- err group. You'll love it. Maybe you could bring your guitar with you, the guys would get a kick out of someone who has actual musical talent." Jacob rambled only getting a smirk out of me.

"That sounds fun. I don't know about the guitar though, i'll think about it." I said getting the boy to let out a whoop in excitement. He acted like a puppy and it was mildly cute. "It is late and the drive was long. I'm going to get going to bed." I said as I shook Billy's hand once more and gave Charlie a hug. "See you tomorrow Jacob."I said as I went up to my room.

Shutting the door and locking it I stripped out of my clothing leaving me naked, what can I say I liked sleeping nude. Id probably be a nudist if I could live alone somewhere in the mountains. That would be cool. I snorted in amusement as my mind began to wander. Hopefully no nightmares tonight. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

* * *

Next morning:

Coffee. I need Coffee. Groaning out as I wake up slowly, my body wanted to go back to sleep. My back feels stiff like I slept on it wrong. Spying the alarm clock for the time I see it's almost noon. I can hear everyone downstairs talking. I can recognize Bella and Jacobs muffled voices but there are two others I don't recognize. With a grumble I slide out of bed my legs tangled in the bed sheets making me fall with a loud thud. "Ow." I mutter dryly as I lift myself off the floor and grab an assortment of clothes for me to wear today. I grab red swim trunks and another of my black muscle T-shirts forgoing the leather jacket since you really don't want to get leather wet. I look at my acoustic guitar thinking about grabbing it for a moment but just shake my head. I really didn't want to take it to the beach. Maybe next time but not today. I vaguely think about taking a shower since I didn't take one yesterday but shrug it off. I was going to smell like the lake soon enough so I didn't bother and just opted to put on heavy deodorant. With appearance out of the way I got back on track for the important part of today...Coffee. I need my coffee.

Sluggishly making it down the stairs I make a beeline for the kitchen much to the protest of Jacob and Bella who are trying to introduce me to Jacobs friends. I catch their names Embry and Quill. I Ignore them, not because i'm rude but because I was grabbing a glass and the coffee pot from the morning and pouring myself a cup of straight black coffee and downing it like I needed it to live. Was it cold, yes. Did it taste like shit, again yes. I however needed it. After downing the cup I felt the world pull into focus and noticed that everyone was looking at me weird. With a quirk of a smile I poured myself another cup and this time took a sip. "Morning." I muttered behind my cup.

Jacob just laughed. "Dude how did you do that? Black coffee is disgusting." he said making his nose scrunch up to show his disdain. Embry and Quill both nodding in agreement. Bella also seemed to be weirded out by my downing of the coffee.

"Your going to be so wired later Tyson." her comment making me snort with amusement.

"Naw Ill be fine, if there is one thing to know about me is that I am practical dead until I have my coffee and yes Black coffee tastes like shit but its still coffee." I said as I took another gulp. "So you're Jacobs friends." I gestured to Embry and Quill with my cup.

" _ **Get away, Run, Hide."**_

"Yeah I'm Embry Call." Embry said shaking my free hand as I ignored the voice that came out everytime I met someone new here in forks. It was concerning but I choose to ignore it.

"And I'm Quill Ateara nice to meet ya Ty."Quill said also shaking my hand. I gave them both a small 2 finger salute as I downed the rest of my cup and set it in the sink.

"Alright, so how are we getting to the beach?" I asked getting grins from the boys and a small smile from Bella.

"We thought that you could drive, show us what your baby can do." Answered Jacob smoothly making me grin " _Okay, I'll show you exactly what she can do Black."_

"Sounds fun, Bella you get shotgun ok." I said without a hint of remorse in my voice as the boys realized that all three had to fit in the back now. Bella also grinned as she realized what I just did.

"Okay Tyson, Cmon guys." she said as the boys spluttered about how they'd never fit. Guess what? They were right. Me and Bella were sitting comfy in the front while Quil wasl practically sitting on Jacob and Embrys laps making his head squish into the roof of my charger. It was a sad sight but funny as hell.

"Buckle up boys. This will be a bumpy right according to google maps." I teased earning horrified looks from all three of the Rez boys. I backed out of the carport and tore ass onto the road. The trip was suppose to take about 15 minutes, I made it in 7 all the while hearing grunts and groans of discomfort from the boys in the back.

"Ow."

"Quill move your fat ass off me!"

"Jacob that better not be what I think it is!"

"Embry stop pushing him onto me!"

"No you stop pushing him onto me Black!"

"Both of you stop pushing me back and forth."

"You need to lose weight Quill."

"Yeah Quill you need to lose weight your so heavy I think my legs asleep."

"That's hurtful guys I'm not fat."

To be extra mean I slammed the brakes into the parking spot sending Quill tumbling over the center console making him groan as Jacob and Embry scurried out of my car. "We're here Quill." I said chuckling as he gave me a thumbs up as he scrambled out of the car making both me and Bella laugh as we got out. All three boys giving me heated glares as I smiled at them smugly. "I guess you boys now know not to volunteer someones car just because you want to ride in it now huh." I said getting Quill to flip me the bird.

"You're such a dick Tyson." Embry said before he broke into a grin. "It was also pretty funny, nice one." He said giving me a fist bump.

"Just wait till the ride back." I said making them all go pale.

"Oh no I think me and Embry will just walk home since we're so close. Jacobs gotta go get his dad's truck though so have fun with him." Quill said causing me to chuckle.

"Alright so is the crew all together or is there more people to meet?" I asked as we all headed through the woods that separated the parking lot from the beach.

"A few, I'm sure that Sam, Leah, Paul, and Seth are going to be there. Though Jared won't be since he's busy. Word of advice though don't piss off Paul he's got a real temper." Jacob warned as we spotted a group of people and headed towards them. There was four in total so I could guess on who leah was since she was the only chick of the group. She seemed to be in a bad mood though cause I swear she was glaring daggers into me. The older guys gave me appraising looks I guess to size me up and then I met eyes with the young kid and… and. Huh, this is...Weird? I cant stop looking at the kid and he looks like his entire body is wrapped tight like piano cord.

" _ **KILL!"**_

" _What?"_ I thought shaking my head breaking eye contact and noticing that everyone was looking between us with shock written on their faces. "Um Hi." I said breaking the tension that was in the air. The young guy seemed to relax at my voice, which was strangely comforting. "I'm Tyson, Bella's Cousin." I said with a small wave of my hand.

The oldest looking guy was the first to speak though he seemed to have one eye on the youngest member of the group while he spoke. He also seemed to have placed himself between me and him. Why though? "Hi I'm sam, this is Paul." He said gesturing to the tallest guy who seemed to be looking at me with disgust. "Leah." he continued pointing to the girl who was looking at her brother with concern and, was that jealousy? "And Seth " Sam finished making me smile as I met eyes with the newly named seth.

"Nice to meet you all." I said looking at all three with a wide grin. "So what's there to do here at La Push?"

Quill broke into a wide grin at my question. "Cliff diving dude."

"Cliff diving?" I questioned raising an eyebrow as I spotted the two cliffs in question. "Sounds good let's go do the tall one."

"NO!" Seth practical yelled and seemed to flush scarlet at his outburst. "I mean umm it's too dangerous to go from the one up top we always just do the short one." The young Quileute said The tension to the area Returning as it now seemed that everyone was waiting for something to happen. " _This is getting weird."_

"Oh, um okay, are you sure it's not that much higher up, it's probably only an extra 30 feet or so." I reasoned making seth shake his head no. "Ok so the short one it is then." my response drawing a sigh of relief from everyone apparently and the group began to make its way to the cliff. Though still seeming to keep Seth as far away from me as possible. I didn't like it.

"So Tyson, have you ever cliff dived." Embry asked as we neared the edge. The mood finally seeming to come back to happy go lucky.

"No, this will be a first though I do enjoy rock climbing and running, keeps this sexy body nice and fit." I said happily.

"Ill say." Seth muttered getting wacked upside the head by Leah making him wince. " Ow Leah what was that for?" he whined.

"It was for being creepy ya little mutt." She teased getting me to bark out in laughter.

" _So that's what it is, Seths got a crush on me. How adorable."_ I mused to myself before I decided to add to the teasing. "Just wait till I take my shirt off lil guy." I said shooting him a wink that made him trip over himself for a moment getting the whole group to burst out laughing except for Paul. Paul still seemed to be upset about something. We finally reached the top of the cliff and I peered over the edge. It was a ways down, though I still feel like I could jump from the cliff that was higher up and be fine. Though I didn't want to give the group a heart attack. I stripped out of my shoes, socks, and shirt showing off my lithe body. Not much in definition but not an ounce of fat on me. Yeah I looked good. Seth seemed to agree because he let out a small whine at the sight of me which made me laugh as Leah hit him upside the head once more.

"So whos jumping first." Jacob asked as everyone began to look at each other silently asking the same question.

Not giving them time to answer said question I broke into a sprint and launched myself off the cliff hearing a shout of surprise from Seth over the roaring of the wind in my ears. It felt great, the adrenaline hitting my system at the same time I hit the water. Swimming quickly to the surface I emerged from the water laughing and cheering as I watched the others jump in. Quill and Embry ganged up on Jacob and tossed him in, both then got pushed in by Sam who jumped in after. The only ones who didn't jump was Paul, Seth, and Leah.

All four of the cliff divers resurfaced and gave me wide grins." Dude that was badass." Quill cheered as we swam towards shore and began to climb back up.

"He's not lying, Never seen a pale face jump off so quick." Sam said getting cheers of agreement from Embry and Jacob.

"Well i'm kind of a adrenaline junky. I told ya guys I rock climb, I forgot to mention that I free climb mountains because that the best way to do it." I said shrugging which earned a round of laughter.

"Your crazy Tyson your going to fit into the pack way easier than I thought." Embry said though quickly seemed to pale at the looks Jacob and Sam gave him.

"The Pack." I said with mirth as all 4 of them seem to freeze, waiting with baited breath. " Well lost boys you got another wolf to add to your 'Pack'" I said making air quotes with my fingers as we reached the top of the cliff only to find seth screaming at paul while Leah was holding him back.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK LAHOTE!" Seth screamed in fury.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Paul shouted back his body seemingly vibrating."

"Whats going on here!" Sams voice boomed breaking up the screaming contest between the two. "Paul go take a walk and cool off, Embry go with him."

Embry groaned as he followed the pissed of Paul into the woods. Bella quickly coming to stand in between me and Jacob as she looked at me with worry. "Seth calm down we will deal with this letter." Sam seemed to command as Seth seemed to slowly calm himself.

"What did he say Seth?" Everyone tensed up as seth looked between me and Sam. "You can tell me lil guy." I encouraged making Seth take a deep breath.

"He called you a cradle robbing faggot." he seemingly growled.

" _Wait what?"_ I thought as my blood began to boil. "That son of a bitch Imma beat his fucking ass." I said through gritted teeth, bella grabbed my arm to stop me from going after the prick.

"Tyson dont he's not worth it. Your only going to get hurt if you go after him. " She pleaded.

"That asshole is talking shit behind my back. I'm going to break his nose Bella." I ground out but not moving to escape her grasp.

"Dude it's not a good idea, just let it go Sam will sort Paul out." Jacob said making look at all of them in confusion.

"Why do you guys not want me to deal with him, if that bastard is going to talk shit about me when he doesn't even know me then i'm going to deal with him." I said tearing my arm from Bellas grasp.

"Look i'm sorry for what Paul said but he is part of our tribe, so the tribe will deal with him not you." Sam said seemingly commanding me to drop the conversation.

I growled out in frustration seemingly surprising the others with how animalistic it sounded. "Bella, Jacob, I'm going home come on." I said as I grabbed my shirt, socks, and shoes and stormed off to my car without another word.

Getting in my car and slamming the door shut I leaned my forehead on the top of the wheel as I blew out a breath of frustration. Bella and Jacob hadn't shown up yet so I had to wait for them. I guess to give me time to cool off. I hated people like Paul. He didn't even know me yet he would call me… that name and even do it infront of Seth who didn't even look like he was 16 yet. It pissed me off, not because it was directed at me, no it was directed at Seth it was meant to hurt Seth that's why he said it infront of him and not me. Poor seth, he was probably the only gay kid on the rez and paul wanted to make sure the kid knew how he felt about it. "Oh god why do I even care so much?" I groaned in confusion as I felt like ever since I met eyes with Seth my emotions have been at war with each other. Not to mention that the voice screamed kill when I saw him. It didn't do that to the others. It wanted to get away and hide, but it wanted to kill seth. "I'm going crazy aren't I?" I asked nobody as I saw Bella and Jacob come out of the woods and get in the car.

Both seemed uneasy as I looked at them waiting for them to say something. "Look." Jacob began "What paul said was awful and I'm sorry he ruined your first time out here but don't let him drive your opinion on the rez down, all of us have no issue if your gay." he finished making me nod.

"I'm not mad about what he did to me Jacob I'm mad at what he did to seth. I could give a rats ass about what you guys think of me, I care that he said that to hurt Seth who is still young and new to it all." I said, realization spreading across their faces as I turned on the engine to the car and backed out of the parking spot and began the drive home.

"So are you gay?" Bella asked quietly making me grin at her nervousness around the subject.

"Me gay? Na I'm Bi, I like it all, pussy and dick." I said earning a uncomfortable look from Bella.

"Gross Tyson I didn't need to know that." She cried out making me laugh at her innocence.

"But you asked Bella, I had to make sure I was clear of my sexual preference." I said, Jacob chuckling into his hand in the back seat. "Why are you guys so interested in the first place. Its like you guys want me to hook up with Seth." I asked both seeming to clam up at the comment. I let the subject drop and we drove in silence back to the house. When we got there Jacob gave me a wave goodbye and gave Bella a hug that seemed to last a bit to long before he hopped in his dad's truck and left. It was almost like it was on que but up drove a silver Volvo with Edward Cullen and two others with him. One girl who looked like a pixie and a guy that looked like he was in pain.

" _ **They want blood."**_

I ignored the voice as the three approached us with smiles on their faces. Edwards scooping Bella up in a hug and giving her a soft kiss on the top of her head. The pixie seemed to vibrate with excitement as she grabbed my hand and shook it furiously. "Hi Tyson i'm Alice and thats Jasper, it's so nice to finally meet you. We're going to be best friends I just know it." She said with gusto that I didn't think was possible. Her energy seemed to have affected me because I just grinned widely at her.

"Bella why couldn't you have dated this one, she's perfect." I whined making Bellas face go red.

"That's not funny Tyson." Bella spluttered making Edward and Alice laugh.

" It's not I wouldn't like it if my sister stole Bella from me." Edward supplied with a curt smile. " anyway the reason why we're here is because my family was excited to meet you. My mother would like to invite you over for dinner."

"Really that would be great. I'm starving anyway. Haven't eaten since yesterday morning." I said getting a look of concern from Bella at the admission.

"You haven't ate since yesterday? Tyson how could you forget to eat?" Bella asked in shock.

"I just did." I shrugged not mentioning that I had not been eating all that often since my parents death. I knew it was bad but I couldn't find a reason to care about it all that much. I was fine so far.

"Well I can assure you that you will enjoy Esmes cooking. She's an excellent cook. Though she always seems to make too much for us to eat." Jasper said speaking up.

I grinned wolfishly at the prospect. I had a feeling that I was going to like the Cullens.

* * *

AN: so thats the first chapter out of the way. Tysons first day in forks was eventful. He met the wolf pack minus Jared who was on patrol and unbeknown to him seth imprinted on him. Paul is a gay basher. I love the character but I felt that he would fit the role the best. Tyson is now going to meet the cullen family. The towns supernatural forces just seem to be attracted to Tyson and what does mysterious voice and vision mean. It seems to know who the supernaturals are and wants Tyson to stay away from them. In the next chapter Tyson will meet the cullens and go to school at forks high and much more in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So if you follow me and are wonder what happened with jumper it's not dead, just on hiatus because i'm simply not in a good place to write it. This story is quite literally my way of dealing with some issues i'm working out. Of course I do not own twilight Stephenie Meyer does If I owned twilight then the world would be more fleshed out with more supernatural creatures showing up and the characters not as for me incorporating music it is an experiment by me to add a bit of personality to the writing that is unique to me. I am of course protected under fair use since my use of the music is not 100% of the product and it is transformative.

PS. I re read chapter 1 which I posted last night late at night and I did notice a lot of misspellings and missing letters. I will get around to fixing that. Chapter 1 was written over the course of the day and I didn't bother going over it after it was done so it was very much a rough draft.

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Demonic talking"**

" _ **Demonic thinking"**_

" _Music"_

* * *

The drive was uneventful. I opted to take my car since I didn't want to even entertain the thought of all 5 of us trying to fit in the tiny Vulvo. Edward seemed to be happy with that and drove with Bella while I drove Alice and Jasper. Jasper didn't talk the whole trip which was a little weird but Alice seemed to talk enough for the both of them. I tried to keep up with her in the conversation as I followed Edward but soon found myself faking my way through the conversation. I felt a little bad but I couldn't get my mind off the voice that I had recently began to hear. It didn't make sense, I had never heard it before entering Forks and now it wouldn't go away. It sounded so animalistic and wrong. Like it wasn't meant to speak but did. If it got worse I'd have to tell Charlie and I didn't want to do that. I didn't want to be taken to a therapist that would want me to talk about the accident, that would want me to talk about my parents. I wouldn't, I couldn't.

Another thing that weighed on my mind was Seth. He was also in my head, like an itch that won't go away. I wondered where he was, how he was feeling, if he was sad or happy. I wanted to know. It made me whine out pitifully as I thought about how upset he seemed when I left. I didn't even say goodbye. I wonder if Jacob would give me his phone number. I did feel a little weird for being so focused on a kid that was younger than me. I didn't catch his age but he was young and thats what was weird. Then again if I was 30 and he was in his mid 20's it wouldn't be that weird, the age gap difference stops mattering as you get older so maybe it wasnt that weird. It's not like our age difference is all that big to begin with, so its okay right? Wait Alice has stopped talking, What was the last thing she said? She looking at me funny, shit.

Snapping out of my trance I looked over at her and she seemed to be giving me a cheshire grin. "I'm sorry I got lost in my own head, it happens sometimes." I said nervously as her grin got wider.

"It's fine you looked like you needed to work stuff out in your head." She said waving off my apology. "Though tell me more about this Seth guy. He sounds cute."

" _Shit."_ I thought in panic. "How long have I been thinking out loud?" I ask nervously hoping to at least avoid the voices in my head part.

"You started at Seth and just went off into a tangent about his age and wanting his phone number. It was adorable." The pixie seemed to preen like a cat that got milk. It was odd how invested she was into my problem.

Rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment I felt my face flush hot. "Yeah the problem is that I don't know much about him, we met like and hour ago. Like I said it made me feel weird to have this much focus on someone I don't know." I said getting a nod of understanding from the pixie.

"Yeah I get that but I'm a firm believer in love at first sight so I say get his number and just start talking to him." She said waving off my concerns just like she waved off my apology.

After her comment we lapsed into silence for the rest of the drive. One thing I noticed is that Edward drives like a lunatic, the good thing is that I drive just as crazy and didn't lose him as he sped well above the speed limit. I think at some point he caught on that I was keeping up with him with no issue. That's when he upped his game for the last few minutes that made me sweat bullets as I began to struggle with his expertise of his car. We pulled up to his house as I began to realize that I really had no appreciation for the law of the road. Speed limits seemed to be suggestions around here. I was fine with that.

Edward and Bella got out of Edwards car with Bella looking like she had seen a ghost as her pale complexion was even worse. She looked like a sheet of paper. I couldn't help but laugh as my trio got out of my car. Edward was sporting his own grin which seemed to be the first genuine smile he had given me since we met. " You're a good driver Tyson, I really had to pull out all the stops to start losing you."

I just grinned back at him. " Please I was just giving you slack so your Volvo didn't burn out its engine." I said lamely getting a snort of laughter from Edward who seemed to find the idea of his Volvo burning out ridiculous.

"I can already tell that Rosalie is going to like you, she's a total motorhead." He replied as we walked up to the house. A sense of foreboding accompanying it and I couldn't fathom why.

" _ **BLOOD"**_

The voice again, what does it mean by blood? What does that have to do with anything? I shook the thought out of my head not noticing the weird look Edward gave me as we entered their house, mansion was more appropriate but I wasn't about to correct them in their own home/mansion. The walls were high and made of a stunning dark oak, the living room had a fireplace and tv with a stone mantle. It was stunning. What really caught my eye though was the piano they had placed right next to the kitchen entryway in the corner of the room. It was gorgeous and thoughts of my mother immediately came to the surface because of it. She loved the piano.

"Do you want to play?" the question startled me out of my thoughts looking at Edward who gestured to the piano. "It would be nice to hear someone else play it for a change." He said trying to reassure me that it was okay.

"I'm not that great at it, it was more my mother's thing then me. I'm better at guitar." I said trying to discourage him, however that only seemed to encourage Alice.

"Then we definitely want to hear you play! Come on play us something even if its short. Please!" she said practically dragging me to the piano and making me sit on the bench.

"I guess I don't really have a choice now do I?" I said sweat dropping at their enthusiasm to see me play. " I don't really know what to play so give me a second." I said as I settled my hand on the keys and began to fiddle with the keys.

* * *

My mom was playing the piano again, she always played in the afternoon while dad was gone at work. She always said it helped her think, that playing was her way of setting things straight in her mind. To bring the world into focus if only for a moment.

" _Lover when you don't lay with me, I'm a huntress for a husband lost at sea."_

"Mommy what are you playing?" I asked at the young age of seven. She stopped playing for a moment before she gestured for me to sit in her lap on the bench.

"It's a song called Moon and Moon." She answered softly her long curly brown hair touching the top of my head as her emerald eyes peered down at me with pure adoration resonating in them. Her hands began to ghost over the keys again, playing the tune softer than she had before.

" _If I had you here, we were here together. I'd be boy and you'd be girl, beautiful."_

"What's it about?" I asked watching her finger glide over the board easily.

"It's a song about love baby, though it's also about remembering those who aren't around anymore." She said placing a kiss on the top of my head.

" _Calling moon and moon. Shoot that big bad hand."_

"Who are you trying to remember?" I asked in confusion. I couldn't understand not remembering someone.

"Grandma sweetie, I'm remembering grandma." She whispered her voice wavering slightly as her face became much sadder than it had been. I leaned into her, not really able to hug her but I didn't like it when my mommy was sad.

" _It'll drag me to your door. Now I wont see you no more."_

"Here sweetie give me your hands I'll help you play." She said placing my hands on the keyboard as she guided me through the song. " You know baby I think this song has another meaning."

"Like what?" I questioned as she started to guide me less and less as I repeated the tune. Soon I was doing it all on my own as she ran her hand through my hair.

 _"When this wild world is a big bad hand. Pushing me on my back do you understand?"_

"I think it's a song about being lost." She whispered above me.

"Being lost? Are you lost mommy?" I asked in confusion, how could she be lost? She was right here with me.

" _When I get home being in the jungle. Where's my bear to lick me clean?"_

"I think we're all a little lost sweetie, it's what makes us human." She said giggling kissing the top of my head as I stopped playing so I could look at her. "Even you're a little lost baby. You don't know where you're going do you?" she asked making me furrow my eyebrows in further confusion.

"But I'm right here mom." I say no longer 7 years old, no longer sitting in her lap but sitting next to her. I was 17 again. Looking at my mom with longing. "Why cant you be here too?" I asked tears soaking my cheek.

" _Feed my soul milk and honey. Calling moon and moon. Shoot that big bad hand."_

She smiled sadly as she wiped the tears from my face. "Oh baby, I'll always be here." She said touching where my heart was. "And here." she said tapping my forehead.

"I love you mom I miss you and dad so much." I whisper as I wrap her up into a big hug, not wanting to let go.

"Oh baby I love you too. My little Tyson, My little light." She said back as everything faded away.

" _And I wont see you no more. I wont see you no more."_

* * *

My fingers stopped on the piano as I was brought back to reality. I looked over and everyone was giving me sad smiles. I wiped my face clean finding that I had started crying. "I'm sorry I just, I feel closer to my mom when I play piano." I said softly as I got up from the bench noticing that there was 4 more people added to my audience, two girls and two guys.

The oldest guy just waved me off as he shook my hand. " It's fine young man, My name is Carlisle it's a pleasure to meet you, these two are Emmett and Rosalie as well as my beautiful wife Esme." He said finally gesturing to the eldest woman in the room. She was beautiful, they were all beautiful now that I thought about it. They all shared the same golden amber eyes that was hypnotic in a way. "Tell me young man where did you learn to play?"

"Yeah cause you're way better than edward. He always plays classical crap, nothing modern." The guy aptly named Emmett said with a grin getting a glare from edward.

"Oh i'm not that good. I learned from my mom though, she was way better at the piano then I am." I said earning a curt nod from Carlisle and a warm motherly smile from Esme.

"Well it was beautiful Tyson Now I hope that you're ready to eat, I kind of went overboard with the food." The mother hen of the group explained earning small chuckles from most of the family who seemed to be in on a joke.

"Well I can put it away, My mom always told me that I ate like a wolf." I said earning a mix of expressions. Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme seemed to find the comment hilarious while Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper seemed to blanch at my comment. Huh weird.

We all moved into the kitchen, Emmet seemed to be making light conversation with Bella while Esme showed off all the food she laid out. She wasn't kidding, she could feed a small army with this much food. There was a lot of us but damn, I didn't think we could make a dent in what she made. She had everything ranging from the letter A to Z. Pies, steaks, ham, muffins, soups, lasagna, mashed potatoes, baked potatoes. Edward gave an amused smile at my shocked face. " Esme always makes too much when she finds out that we will have company." he said making me nod dumbly at his reasoning.

"Wait how did she know I would be coming? It wasn't like me coming over was planned." I said, everyone freezing at the comment. Wow everyone seems to be walking on pins and needles around me.

"Well we just had a feeling that you wouldnt turn down free food." Carlisle supplied making me shrug sheepishly.

"I mean you're not wrong. Free food is free food." I said embarrassed as Esme began to stack my plate with a little of everything. When it was sat in front of me I noticed that only me and Bella even had food. "Umm are you guys not hungry?" I asked feeling guilty being one of the only two people eating.

"Oh no, we all ate before you got here, Esme was a little mad but we will probably all have a midnight snack later from the leftovers." Alice said making the guilt wash away.I began to dig in at that and by god I thought I was in heaven. Esme was an amazing cook. I wanted to take her home with me. Charlie would love to have a good cook in the house besides Bella. My expressions seemed to draw amusement from the group as I began to grab for more food because I already cleared my plate. I ate like a champ and cleared off a few more plates before I felt too stuffed to eat anymore. I shocked Bella a bit with how much I put away but she refrained from commenting on it. I think she was just glad that I ate since she now thought I wasn't eating properly.

"So what did you and Bella do today? we saw Jacob Black leave when we pulled up." Alice asked as I finished off my final plate.

"Oh um we went to the beach and met the other lost boys." I said making Rosalie raise an eyebrow at my verbiage.

"Lost boys?" she seemingly questioned.

"Heh oh yeah. Embry called the group a pack which I thought was funny so I teased them by calling the group the lost boys." I said getting chuckles out of Emmett and Edward. Though Carlisle and Esme seemed a tad concerned at my comment.

"Tyson did they say anything about our family?" Asked Carlisle.

"What? no , I mean I can tell you guys that Jacob Black isn't a fan but I don't judge people on hearsay. So far I like you guys better since none of you are dicks like Paul." I said my face showing my utter hatred towards the guy cluing them in on something I didn't really want to talk about.

"Crass language aside why do you dislike Paul?" Esme asked scolding me slightly for my foul mouth. Too bad she didn't know that it would be a common occurrence. My mouth was worse than a sailors.

"He called me a faggot behind my back, and he did it infront of this young kid who has a crush on me. I wanted to break his nose but he left before I could do it." I mumbled angrily.

Everyone seemed to be slightly angry at my news except for Bella and Rosalie who didn't show how they felt. " Well that young man isn't worth your time. Don't listen to him and just be okay with who you are." Esme said trying to comfort me. While I didn't exactly need it it was appreciated.

"I'm more mad about him doing it infront of a young kid still discovering himself. It can't be easy being gay on a reservation with less than 200 people. Especially if the reservation holds conservative values." I said earning a nod from everybody who seemed to share my viewpoint.

"So that's why you smell like wet dog." Rosalie joked making me bark out a laugh missing the glares the entire family sent her way.

"Yeah I definitely smell like the lake. Can't wait to go home and shower all the dirt and grime off." I said missing what she truly meant.

"Well you are always welcome here Tyson." Esme said as we wrapped up dinner and made our way back to the living room.

"Ha thanks Esme your family is awesome and I will definitely be over again soon. You ready to go Bella?" I asked.

"Oh um I'm going to stay a bit longer you go on without me. I'll have Edward drive me home." I just shrugged thinking she'll be fine, she's a big girl anyway.

"Alright, thanks guy I'll see you again soon." I said before leaving and getting into my car.

The drive back wasn't too bad. I was a little nervous about having another episode since I was alone in the car but I worried over nothing as I made it back to Charlie's house without an attack. Breathing a sigh of relief as I got out of my car I locked it up and headed inside. Greeted by the sight of Charlie sitting in his recliner with a beer in one hand and the remote in the other. "Oh hey Tyson where's Bella?" he asked as I sat down on the couch.

"Oh she's still hanging out with Edward and his family." I answered making him pull a face. "Oh come on Charlie they're nice people." I said exasperated at the fact that everyone seemed to dislike the Cullens.

Charlie just sighed "I know that Tyson and his family are picture perfect, but their son is still dating my daughter and I don't like it. Bellas too young to be dating."

My only response was to laugh at the absurdity of his protectiveness. "Shes 17 Charlie not 12. Pray tell how old should she be before she starts dating?"

Without missing a beat "30." Charlie replied dead serious which only made me laugh harder. "I know that she's a young woman now Tyson it doesn't mean I have to like it." He groaned as I finally calmed down enough to speak properly.

"Look I get it. Kind of, not really but i'm trying. You just need to trust that Bella will make good choices." I said getting a tired nod from Charlie who seemed to have already had this conversation before.

"Yeah yeah kid. How was La Push?" he asked making my mood go sour again. I really wanted people to stop talking to me about it. Though that would only make Charlie dig for information elsewhere.

"Damnit." I curse getting Charlie to raise an eyebrow in question. "Charlie did you know I'm Bi?" I asked. Charlie seemed morph into a fish out of water from the question though because he looked like he'd rather be anywhere but in this conversation right now.

"Oh, umm uh... No I didn't Tyson. Are you sure?" He asked

I chuckled at the reaction. "Yes Charlie I'm sure. Would you like to hear me recount the tale of how I found out?" I said making Charlie lose all the blood in his face.

"NO! Errr I mean no, I don't need to know those details kid. Though what does that have to do with La Push?" I couldn't help but feel sympathy for Charlie, he just wanted to hear that I made friends not talk about my orientation.

"Well one of the kids there Seth." "Clearwater?" "Yes I think hes was young and named Seth. Well Seth seemed to have a crush on me from the moment we met. As soon as I figured that out I thought its was adorable and began to flirt with the kid a little bit. To let him know that it was okay to feel that way I guess." I explained getting a nod of understanding from Charlie as he began to Piece together what happened.

"I'm guessing someone didn't like it." He said hitting the nail on the head.

"Yeah this dick named Paul. he said some bad shit about me in front of Seth to hurt him. I wanted to beat his ass but the group stopped me and said that the tribe would deal with his actions. I'm still not happy about it though." I finished the story my mood further spiralling down at my lack of redemption.

"Kid you can't let him get to you. I'd hate to have to arrest you because you put Lahote in a hospital. While in my eyes he may deserve it for picking on my nephew, the law will see it differently. The others were right, let the tribe sort him out and just be there for Seth if you're so worried about the kid." I nodded in understanding, Charlie may not be the greatest at the whole fathering thing but he was still pretty damn good when it counted.

"Thanks Charlie."

"Anytime kid." He said us sitting in silence for a bit just watching the tv. "You sure?" He asked getting a grin out me.

"It all started at summer camp when I was 14. I walked in on my camp counselor Keith with his hand around his-"

"NO! Nonononono, I don't want to hear it Tyson. Go upstairs it's getting late anyway." He grumbled his face flushed red at my story as I cackled like a hyena as I ran upstairs to leave the old man to his tv.

I grabbed a few towels and took a shower to get my body nice and clean and went to my room where I just layed on my bed staring at the ceiling. I was a little worried on going to sleep but I oddly pushed that worry aside feeling like I was being watched over. Sleep found me quickly.

* * *

I woke with a startle as I noticed my room was filled with that same unbearable fog from my felt heavy like it was suffocating me. I don't know why but something in my gut told me to look out the window of my room and I was met with the same pair of glowing red eyes off in the forest. It wanted me to follow it. Why? I get dressed quickly and sneak out of the house seeing Charlie passed out In the recliner with a blanket over him. Bella must have put that on him when she got home. As I make my way outside I notice that the eyes seemed to be farther away then they were before. Its leading me somewhere. I noticed that the fog had changed the way the entire area looked. Everything had a blue tint to it from the moonlight reflecting on the fog. It was eery.

I ran into the forest only to stop short as I spotted a huge wolf just laying right behind the treeline. It was hard to tell the color of the wolf but I instinctively knew that it was a sandy colored wolf for reasons unknown to me. He didn't seem to notice me but I was not to keen on getting the big guy to notice me. I felt like I sat there for minutes as I watched the wolf seemingly stare at Charlie's house. Specifically my window. It was weird, this whole situation was weird and terrifying. Could he not see me? I took a step closer, no change from the wolf. I took step after step closer to the wolf that could snap me like a toothpick if it wanted and soon I was standing right infront of it. He was staring right through me. Like I didn't even exist.

I was snapped out of my confusion as another wolf who seemed to be twice as big as the sandy wolf appeared from the forest. My wolf turned to look at the midnight black wolf and seemed to talk to it for a few moment before he seemed to whine at the thought of leaving where he was. Eventually my wolf got up and ran back into the forest with the bigger wolf who I assumed was the alpha of the pack. "What the fuck is going on?" I muttered as I began to continue into the forest looking for the red eyes that had been haunting me for the past couple of days.

I kept venturing further and deeper into the forest unable to find the eyes. Like the wolves scared them off. Wait did they? Why would it be scared by those wolves… why did it say 'wolf' when I met Jacob? I was just getting more confused as I became more and more lost in the thickening fog. My mind was swirling as I soon found that I couldn't find my way out. "Hello! I know you're watching me, what do you want?" I called into the grey blanket of the world.

" _ **Rebirth."**_

"What does that mean?" I ask in confusion trying to locate where the voice came from.

" _ **Rebirth."**_

"Tell me what that means!" I scream in frustration as the voice seemed to get louder but I still couldn't find it.

" _ **Rebirth."**_

"WHO ARE YOU!" I yelled fed up as the fog seemed to grow even heavier. I couldn't see 2 feet in front of me anymore. The forest was gone, replaced with a void of grey. I felt like I couldn't breath, I was scared I wanted to wake up. This was a nightmare, it had to be a nightmare.

" _ **Rebirth."**_

The Voice was behind me, it was whispering in my ear now. I froze in fear I couldn't turn around to confront it. That's when I felt it. The pain was excruciating as something tore through my back and out my stomach. I forced myself to look down and screamed as I saw a tendril of darkness sticking out of me covered in my blood. It hurt, it hurt so bad, like I was on fire. Everything seemed to become dark as my vision blurred , the world disappeared replaced with darkness as I was consumed. I was gone.

* * *

"GUAH!." I yelped as I jumped from my bed. I felt my stomach and there was nothing there. No hole, no tendril of darkness. The fog was gone, the sun shining through my window showing that it was morning. I was safe… I didn't feel safe.

Over the next few days I tried to put the dream out of my head and instead focused on settling didn't work. Every night Id have the same dream, every morning Id wake up seeing if I had a hole in my gut. The dreams were debilitating. I tried to convince Charlie to let me just get my GED but he straight up noped right out of that option. He wanted me to go and make friends, insisting that it would do me good. I think he just didn't like how I holed myself up in my room for the past few days not talking to anyone. Bella tried to talk to me but I just hid in my room till she stopped trying. I felt awful about it but I couldn't bring myself to talk. The dreams were getting to me. I didn't know what they meant or what the wolf was about but I was scared. Jacob tried calling me, apparently Bella gave him my phone number and so did Seth. that only made me feel worse because I could hear the desperation in the kids voice to hear from me. I just couldn't.

Charlie and Bella changed tactics soon after that. Cornering me everytime I left my room to get food or something to drink. I avoided saying too much but the worry in their voices was starting to be too much for me. That was a three days ago, I haven't left my room since. That's when they changed tactics one final time on the fourth day of me not leaving my room. The fourth day of me not eating or drinking. They brought Seth over. I don't know why they did maybe they thought I liked him more than I did, they were right. I felt him before I heard him. Like I knew he was there in my heart before my ears knew. It was weird. I could hear Jacob, Embry, and Quill as well speaking to Bella. Charlie wasn't at the house he still had to work, though I could tell from the last time that he talked through my door to me that he was at his wits end at my sudden regression.

*KNOCK KNOCK* "Hey Tyson, can I come in?" Seth's voice called through the door. My mind ached with indecision. I wanted to let him in but I didn't want anybody to see me like this. "Please Tyson everyone's getting scared for you." Slowly I got out of my bed and unlocked the door letting the young guy in. As soon as I saw his face the sandy wolf flashed across my eyes for a moment but I put the thought out of my head. I quickly shut the door behind him.

"Hey." I said offering a pitiful smile, I knew I looked awful right now, my clothes were wrinkled and I needed a shower, my hair sticking up at odd angles. My face was sunken in from my lack of food and water. Seth didn't look to good either he had heavy bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept for a week.

"Hey." he replied the concern evident in his voice. "Tyson why did you lock yourself up here? What happened, everyone's worried?" He said making me feel guilty at the thought of everyone I was worrying. Charlie, Bella, Jacob, the Cullens, the Lost boys, and Seth. I was hurting others by walling myself off. The guilt was a lot to carry.

"I um…. I'm scared Seth. I've been having these dreams and they're getting to me. Ever since my parents died I keep seeing it, and now the dreams aren't even about the accident anymore." I choked out making Seth pull me into a hug I wasn't prepared for. I didn't really know what to do so I just returned the hug, though with a bit of hesitation. I felt better, way better in fact. The weight in my heart wasn't there as much anymore. It was like Seth was sharing my pain with me, making it bearable.

"Tyson why didn't you tell anyone." Seth mumbled into my ear both of us seemingly refusing to break the hug.

"I don't like putting my problems on others. It makes me feel weak. Like i'm not strong enough to deal with it on my own." I said getting a shake of the head from seth who broke the hug much to my dismay.

"Tyson you're so strong, stronger than you know. When my dad died me and Leah were inconsolable. We had to rely on the entire reservation to get us through that time in our lives. You have been on your own till only a few days ago. You're so strong, dont think differently." He said looking at me like I was the only thing that mattered. It made me blush, he must have realized how close we were and pulled away himself also adorning a scarlet mask. He scratched the back of his head nervously as he seemed to want to say something but couldn't, it was adorable. "Tyson?"

"Yeah?"

"You smell."

I couldn't help but break out into laughter at his comment. I did, I knew I did but he seemed so nervous to let me know. "Yeah I know. Let me go take a shower and I'll come downstairs okay." I said feeling like I was finally not afraid of the world for the first time in days.

Seth could only grin like a wolf as he had accomplished his mission of getting me downstairs. Something nobody else had done. "Ok see you downstairs." he moved to leave but I stopped him by grabbing his his wrist, it was unnaturally warm.

"Seth why do you have a crush on me?" I ask making the kid freeze in fear.

It took him a few moment for him to speak, I guess debating on whether or not to tell me. "Not now, but soon I'll tell you Tyson." he said promising me before he left me alone once more in my room. I took a few moment to myself as I gathered some clean clothes into my arm and went o go take a shower in the joint bathroom between me and Bella's room.

20 minutes later I was downstairs fit in clean cloths and was greeted by smiling faces all around. Bella looked like she was going to cry and all four boys looked ready to pounce me with questions. "Hey look I-" I cut myself off as my nose smelled something that I hadn't had since I walled myself off. Something that I needed to function. Something that I needed to live. I followed my nose to the kitchen where I spotted "STARBUCKS!" I cried out in utter joy as I snatched the drink labeled with my name on it and began to guzzle down the iced drink with love and adoration.

"See I told you he would like it." Quill muttered to Seth who only watched me with a grin. I was so happy. These boys understood me. They really did. They knew that coffee was the most important meal of the day. They even had the forethought to buy me 2 drinks I noticed as I finished off the first cup in record time.

"Thank you guys, I needed this. I'm so sorry for scaring you guys. It's just been hard for me for the past few day." I said lamely not thinking my excuses were good enough for the worry I put them through. "I'm so sorry Bella." I said wrapping her up in a hug.

"Just don't do it again me and Charlie were so scared." she mumbled into my neck.

"Awe how come we don't get hugs like that?" Embry joked making me flip him the bird with a smile as I let Bella go.

"Seth already got his hug. You losers don't get jack shit." I said grinning while the boys faked hurt expressions.

"Fine we see how it is, you just want your boyfriend and Bella. We're unwanted." Jacob said in a fake pained wail. Both me and Seth flushed red with his comment.

"Shut up Jacob." Seth whined

"Oh Tyson you should have seen Seth after you left the beach. He wouldn't stop talking about you and asking about you. It was pitiful." Embry broke in teasing the young Quileute who seemed like he wanted to disappear at the moment.

"How romantic." I teased as well making Seth whine at my comment. He looked like a puppy. "My sweet wolf couldn't bear being without me." I said not realizing how much I hit the nail on the head.

The others guys began to laugh at the poor kids expense. "More like a puppy." Jacob said adding on the insult to injury.

Seth pouted as everyone laughed at his expense. "You guys suck." He mumbled getting even more laughs.

After we stopped laughing at Seth we spent the rest of the day watching tv and eating food. Nobody commented on how by the end of the night I was holding Seth in my lap on the couch . I think they wanted to just give us both a break from the teasing. I didn't know what to think about what was happening between me and Seth but I didn't think to hard on it. It brought me comfort and that's what mattered. It didn't take long before the boys declared that they were sleeping over which to the dismay of Charlie got approved by all their parents. He didn't bother mentioning me and Seth on the couch. Just warned me to not do something stupid. Heh yeah right. Charlie doesnt realize yet that doing stupid shit was in my nature. We all soon fell asleep in the living room. Bella at some point moving up to her bedroom with Jacob, Embry, and Quill sprawled out on the floor and for the first time in a week I didn't have that nightmare.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find that the fog did not descended on my house, the eyes weren't watching me, the wolf wasn't watching. I was really awake. I felt Seth still sleeping on my chest. Guess I fell asleep still holding the kid. I slowly rolled him over so I was on top of Seth and detached myself from him letting him sleep while I went and made coffee and breakfast for everyone. Catching the time from the clock on the wall I learned that it 7:30 AM. to my surprise Charlie was already up and in uniform. I could of sworn it was his day off. Shouldn't he be sleeping in?

"Morning kid, how do you feel?" He asked gruffly passing me a cup of coffee that had creamer in it thankfully.

Taking the cup I sipped it slowly not wanting to hog the coffee all to myself. I mean I wanted to but refrained from doing so. "Like shit, but way better than I have been since mom and dad died." I answered honestly. I was good at hiding pain but even I had to admit that I had been miserable since their deaths.

"You know that you really scared me and Bella right? You scared everyone kid. We thought we were going to have to force you to go to the hospital." Charlie grunted as he sipped his own coffee.

I nodded the guilt returning to the forefront of my mind. "I know I feel awful, truly awful. I'm so sorry I put you guys through that Uncle Charlie. I can't promise that it won't happen again but I can promise that I'll let you know if it's going to happen." I said making the old man smile at me.

"Good. I know that what you went through was rough. No kid should have to go through that but you need to tell someone if you feel like its getting too much for you. I won't be offended if its not me or Bella, hell you can talk to the Clearwater kid for all I care just talk to someone." He begged making me nod before I hugged the old man.

"I know Uncle Charlie, I promise." I said before I let him go. We sat there for a bit drinking our coffee in silence before Charlie decided that he had to parent me on another subject.

"So, I see that you and Seth were awfully close last night, care to explain." he said making me blush feeling like I was the kid caught taking a cookie out of the cookie jar.

"Umm no." I said earning a scolding look.

"Spill kid." Charlie grunted.

"Ugh fine. Um I don't really know what's happening between me and Seth. it's hard to explain but I don't want it to stop. He grounds me, keeps me from losing grasp on reality. Like when I'm around him the weight in my chest is less. The anxiety and stress is still there but it's manageable instead of unbearable." I said getting a sigh out of the old man.

"Just don't break the kids heart Tyson, hes only 15. You're also going to have to tell his mom about your guys relationship." My expression at that must have been one of horror as Charlie chuckled and clapped me on the shoulder. "And don't think you can get away with not telling her, I will call her in a week to check and see if you did."

I whined at the horrifying thought of telling Seth's mother that I was sort of kind of in a relationship with her son. Pushing the thought from my mind I thought of the other question I wanted to ask Charlie since last night. "Hey charlie about school."

"You're going kid we already discussed this." He grunted before I waved him off.

"No that's not what I meant. I was wanting to ask If I could go to school with Seth, Jacob, Embry, and Quill. It would make having to go a lot easier. I would be surrounded by friends instead of strangers." I said making Charlie look at me with an unreadable expression.

"You do know you won't be in the same classes as Seth right?" He questioned.

I nodded, I knew that but I'd be closer to him. "I know, but I would be surrounded by friends. I'd be alot more comfortable. Can I? Please Uncle Charlie." I practically beg making him groan.

"I'll talk to Billy Black. He has a lot of pull over there and see what we can do. It's not a guarantee but we will see. You do know that the kids will talk. you ll be one of the few white kids there." He said warning me but I couldn't pull my smile off my face at the fact that he would try.

"I know and I don't care, let the kids talk I could care less." I said happily, the day couldn't get any better. Uncle Charlie seemed to smile at how happy I was. I guess this was the first time he smiled for real. Genuine joy. It felt good.

"Alright kid ima get going make sure you get those lazy freeloaders out of my house by the time I get home tonight." He said pointing in the direction of the snoring living room. I snickered and nodded in understanding at him not wanting his house to become a hotel. "Alright later kid." he said with a wave as he left the house to us once more.

I entered the living room seeing all 4 boys still conked out. I gently nudge Seth trying to wake him up gently. "Psss, hey Seth wake up." I whisper making the boy open his eyes groggily.

"Uh what? Tyson?" He groaned as he slowly woke up only to realize I was staring at him 2 inches from his face. "Uhhhh morning Tyson." He said softly his face red from my proximity.

"Get up I have good news." I said quietly before running off to the kitchen leaving the 15 year old wondering what I meant.

It took him a few minutes but he eventually made it to the kitchen looking groggy but awake. The light from the kitchen window making his caramel skin look amazing….dammit he's hotter than me! Pushing aside the insecurity I grinned wide as a cheshire at what I was about to tell him. "So what's the good news?" He asked softly with a yawn accompany the question.

"Oh not much, Charlie just going to see If I can go to school with you guys instead of going to forks high." I said smugly watching as the wheels turned in his little head processing what I just said. Wait for it, wait for it, and…

"WHAT!" He yelled in shock, his voice practically shaking the house. His exclamation also woke up everyone in said house.

"Seth shut up were trying to sleep." Groaned Jacob from the living room.

"Jacob, Tyson says he might being going to school with us on the rez instead of the pale face school." Seth called out, wait for it….

"WHAT!" Jacob cried as the rest of the boys poured into the kitchen with shocked looks of their own. "Really?" Jacob said with a massive smile on his face.

"Yeah I talked to Uncle Charlie this morning about it. He said he'd talk to your dad about it and try and get me in there." I said sporting my own smile as they all let out cheers of their own.

"Dude this will be great. School sucks but at least you'll be there with us suffering. " Quill joked making us all laugh.

"Yep another fox in the foxhole." I said agreeing with him noticing that Seth at some point started holding my hand. I flushed in realization but my little discover went unnoticed by the others. Seth offering me a small smile. All of our cheering and hollering woke up Bella, she wasn't to enthusiastic at being woken up so early but had the same reaction as the others when they told her my big news. Everybody hung around for a little while longer but eventually Seth, Jacob, Embry, and Quill all had to leave for tribe stuff. They wouldn't give more of an explanation then that saying that they would see me later, though Seth did give me an long hug making the others cat call us to our embarrassment. After they left it didn't take long for Edward to show up asking if me and Bella wanted to go hang out at the Cullen house. I declined and told them to go have fun. Bella didn't seem to want to leave me alone so soon after my episode but I reassured her that I just wanted to go practice my guitar and laze about for the day. Saying that I would hang out with them tomorrow. Soon I was left alone. I was worried that the voice would come back now that I was alone but it didn't, everything seemed to be getting better.

* * *

An: another chapter down and super quick. Pretty happy with the pace I've set. While future chapter releases will slow down I want to get the story above a certain word threshold so its not lost in the shuffle with everybody else's stuff. I checked and there was over 15 stories released or updated since yesterday that had around the same word count as my first chapter. Being realistic that means fewer people are going to check out my story. By getting above 20 k words relatively quick I can separate myself from the pack and gather more attention for my own book. That's my thought process on the whole thing anyway.

The song in this chapter was

Moon and Moon By: Bat for Lashes


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Of course I do not own twilight Stephenie Meyer does If I owned twilight then the world would be more fleshed out with more supernatural creatures showing up and the characters not as for me incorporating music it is an experiment by me to add a bit of personality to the writing that is unique to me. I am of course protected under fair use since my use of the music is not 100% of the product and it is transformative.

I would like to warn that there is some disturbing imagery in this chapter that hint rape. There isn't full on rape but there is an uncomfortable scene.

"Talking"

" **Demonic talking"**

" _ **Demonic thinking"**_

" _Music"_

* * *

True to my word I spent the rest of the day just laying around playing with my guitar. While I felt better it didn't make the problems go away. I knew that I would have another dream that night, that the eyes would lead me into the forest. I had tried not following them but when I had the dreams I felt like I had no control over myself sometimes. It was like it was fate for me to follow the eyes. It was fate….bullshit! I refuse, I refuse to be held prisoner by my own messed up head. Everyone was worried for me, Bella and Uncle Charlie were so scared for me. Not to mention the stress I put on Seth, I still didn't understand why he cared so much but in a way I did understand. Like we were connected together by a unbreakable thread. It was terrifying yet exhilarating. I couldn't let him down, I would fight this. Whatever this is, I would fight it for them, for him.

"I need some air." I muttered setting down my guitar. Feeling like I had to do something, anything to get away from this anxiety on the situation. I grabbed my car keys, deciding that a nice drive would do me some good. Leaving and locking up the house I got into my baby feeling slightly bad that she had not been turned on in over a week. Time to fix that. Turning the key in the ignition made my girl roar to life, sounding more beautiful then I remembered. With a roar and the tires screeching as I burned out onto the road. Speed signs be damned, this was fuckin fun.

"Come on baby, show em what you got." I mumbled to my car as I increased my speed. Tearing through the two lane road all while being honked at as I weaved through the sparse traffic. I knew that charlie would be pissed, It wouldn't be hard to figure out that the red charger was me but I didn't care. I lacked fear for the first time in a week. All of it taken away as my engine hummed as I sped dangerously through the town. It only took a few more minutes as I drove for the tell tale signs of the cops not appreciating my driving efficiency when I saw lights light up in my rearview mirror. "Fuck that, catch me if you can." I growl as I slam down on the gas pedal kicking my car into another gear. It was a stupid, but doing stupid shit was in my nature.

"Pull over now!" yelled the cop through their cars speaker system making me laugh at the thought of even doing so. We were coming up on a 4 way stop and I decided I pull some fancy evasive maneuvers as I slid my car into neutral and spun it sideways sending me and my car flying left at the traffic stop. As soon as I felt my car even out into the new direction I slammed into high gear tearing off as the cop slid off the road trying to copy me and taking their cruiser right into a roadside ditch.

"Oh shh- they're fine...probably." I cringed as I sped away from the scene. That's when I felt it, the shiver up my spine. I was being watched, as if on cue to the mental acknowledgment the fog rolled onto the road. Everything tearing itself away from the peaceful calm tone in nature that the small town of Forks provided. Instead I was in a cold and unforgiving world, an unforgiving world that had a sole inhabitant. The eyes. "I need to get back to the house." I mumbled as i brought my car to a halt and turned around. As I turned around though I saw it and it was standing on the road blocking me. For the first time I saw what was housing those eyes and it was a mass of darkness with no discernable features. It was vaguely humanoid like but it was so heavily wrapped and bathed in darkness that I couldn't make out any features.

I waited watching it with baited breath, I was scared. I wanted to hide, It didn't want me running from it. "Fuck you." I grunted as I hit the gas tearing off towards the creature that haunted me. I refused to become what it had made me. I would face it head on with all the anger and fury that I had in me. I didn't hesitate once as I neared it pushing my car to its limit.

" _ **REBIRTH!"**_ It screamed for the first time with an emotion in its voice, anger. It was angry that I would confront it instead of cower.

"GO TO HELL!." I roared as my car slammed into it making the mass of darkness disappear, I was so elated that I had fought it off. So happy that I beat the thing that had given me such pain. "Hahahahaha take that you backstabbing shit." I cheered as I pulled my car to a stop in front of the wrecked police cruiser. People had stopped to help the cop nobody spared me a glance. Some would glance past me but not at me, never directly at me.

"It's just like the wolf, they can't see me. Is this a dream too?" I mutter, it was so strange but If this was real and not a dream, that meant that the fog world wasn't just some dream. It was real and it ran side by side with the real world. "This is getting too weird." I groan as I drove slowly through the intersection not wanting to chance hurting people with an unseen vehicle. As soon as I was clear I kept driving at some point forgetting that I wanted to head home, I drove to La Push. I didn't know why but I felt like that's where I should be. The drive was calm, a little eery in this grey world but calm, I didn't think that I killed that darkness but I made it retreat for now. That was good enough.

As soon as I parked in the same spot that I did the first time the fog faded away leaving me in the real world once more. The most telling part to the situation was that I was here at La Push, not at home, not in jail, but at the beach that I traveled too while in the fog world. "Oh god it's not just a dream." I couldn't understand how it was possible but it was. "Are the dreams not dreams?" I ask myself as I notice the sun beginning to set. It was getting dark and I didn't have my phone on me to tell Bella or Charlie where I was. I had to get home, I went to turn my car back on but stopped as I felt the pull of that thread once more. "Seth." I gasped getting out of my car and following the pull.

I followed the thread to the beach, hearing the voices of a bunch of people all chatting happily. Was the reservation having a party? As I broke from the treeline I saw all the lost boys and a bunch of others talking and eating together around a giant bonfire. It was beautiful. Like one giant family. "Tyson?" a voice called out pulling me out of my day dream. It was Jacob, he was standing in front of me with a grin. "Tyson what are you doing here? I don't remember any of us telling you about the bonfire." I only shrugged nervously at his comment breaking out with an awkward smile.

"Umm you guys didn't, I just felt like coming to the beach, I didn't know that the Rez was doing a get together. I can leave if you want, I don't want to be a bother." I said as Jacob seemed to ignore me and dragged me by my arm to the group everyone giving me big grins except for Paul but he at least seemed like he was going to pretend to be nice this time. I can work with that. Seths eyes seemed to sparkle with a certain energy at my presence, I could tell he was having a hard time not coming to stand next to me. So cute.

"Tyson dude nice to see you, couldn't get enough of us?" Embry asked with a smug face.

I rolled my eyes at him though. "Totally, couldn't get enough of you Embry.I missed your annoying voice so much that I sniffed you out like a bloodhound." I said getting the whole group to chuckle at the expense of Embry who began to pout.

"Not cool dude." He grumbled as Seth couldn't contain his excitement anymore and rushed to hug me getting a loud 'oof' out of me as he hit me harder than he realized.

"Nice to see you to Seth." returning the hug and breaking it apart before it got too many more cat calls from the boys.

"Tyson i'm so glad you're here, I totally forgot about the gathering but I had wanted to invite you to it. I tried calling you but you didn't answer." He said, worry etched across his face.

I blushed in embarrassment at the fact that I had forgotten my phone so easily. " I'm sorry Seth, really I am. I had a bit of an anxiety attack because I hadn't left the house in over a week. I just grabbed my keys and drove, I completely forgot about my phone. Speaking of which can I borrow one of your guys I need to call Charlie and tell him i'm here. He'd flip if he came home and found me gone without even a word." I Said getting a phone tossed at me by Leah who was smirking at me. "Thanks."

"No problem." She grunted as I typed in Charlie's cell. The phone only rung for a second before Charlie answered and he was pissed.

"Kid mind telling me why you just took a 90 mph joy ride through the town?" He yelled loud enough that the entire group froze in shock at what he said.

Being the bad person I am I did the only thing I could think of. "Uncle Charlie I don't know what you're talking about, I've been with Seth all day. I'm at the gathering right now, tell em guys." I said holding out the phone to them. They all looked dumbly at me before Sam sighed and grabbed the phone from me.

"Hey Charlie… yeah….yeah… uh huh… yeah no he's been here with us all day. He's been hanging with Seth and helped Emily cook some of the food." My jaw hit the floor as he lied with ease indicating that he had done this before and often. "Uh huh alright charlie, I'll make sure he gets home safely." He said hanging up the phone and tossing it to a grumbling Leah. "You're lucky we like you Tyson now spill on the 90 mph joy ride." he grunted everyone looking at me with a bit of curiosity.

"Oh um, well I sort of am really good at driving. I was really stressed out about being cooped up in the house alone so I took a ride. I may or may not have been speeding through the entire town to the point that a cop got on my tail...I didn't stop. OW!" I whine as Seth slugs me in the shoulder looking furious.

"What were you thinking you could have gotten hurt, you could have hurt others, You could have gotten hurt!" He yelled not realizing that he mentioned me getting hurt twice. I didn't mention it however cause Id rather not have a welt on my arm, the kid could hit hard.

"Yeah well I didn't, i'm good at driving, as soon as I install the hemi I'll never get caught." I said cheekily earning another slug to the shoulder. "OW! Alright Seth knock it off that hurts."

"How did you lose the cop?" Jacob questioned making me grin at my feat of skill.

"I hit a turn at highspeeds and nailed it where as the cop went into a ditch. I got away pretty easily after that cause I used the back roads to get here." I said getting a look of admiration from Jacob, Quill, and Embry while getting scolding looks from everyone else.

"You're awesome!" Quill yelled.

"You're and Idiot." Leah said getting nods from Sam, Paul, and Seth.

"I'm a bit of both if you ask me." I grinned getting groans from the more mature out of the group as I noticed as three others coming over to join our group, one guy and two girls. One of the girls had a wicked scar across her face.

"Don't mention her scar." Seth whispered to me making me raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Ah yes tyson you haven't met Jared yet he's also part of our little group and that young lady is Kim, his girlfriend." Sam said a heart warming smile on his face as he gave the unnamed scarred girl a kiss and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Charmed." I replied with a wave to them getting small nods back.

"Nice to finally meet you, Seth never stops talking about you." Jared said getting a groan out of Seth.

"Dude not cool." Seth grumbled.

"Aww my poor little Seth." I teased pinching his cheeks making him slap away my hands with a blush. The group chuckled at his expense.

"Enough about Seth besides I need to introduce you to the most important person of the group. Tyson meet Emily my fiance." Sam said presenting Emily like she was his world. He looked at her alot like Seth looked at me.

Emily stepped forward and gave me a brief hug making me freeze in place. I awkwardly returned the hug, patting her on the back. "It's so nice to meet you Tyson." She said warmly stepping back and returning to Sams side.

"Nice to meet you too Emily." I said awkwardly rubbing the back of my head. Not really knowing what to say next, I was terrible at making conversations with no objective. Not to mention that I wanted to ask about the scar. Everyone seemed to be watching me with bated breath as I was caught staring at her scar for far to long.

"It was a bear attack." Emily finally said breaking the tension around her scar.

"Oh…. um I'm sorry?" I wince getting a small smile out of her. "I got a pretty wicked scar too, see?" I said pulling my short bangs out of the way revealing a big divot in my skull that was about an inch into my hairline. "I basically scalped myself as a toddler. Ran head first into a countertop."

Emily snorted breaking into a wide smile. "Yeah that's pretty wicked." the whole group sighing as I seemed to have avoided a sore subject in my own special way. "Anyway we were coming over because the foods finally available for you guys to eat. All the elders, woman, and children have some food so go at it boys."

The boys all looked at each other for only a moment before a stampede broke out in a race to get to the food first. I snorted a laugh as I was left alone with the girls. Leah only groaned as she slowly followed the boys to the food. "Why were they banned from getting food?"

"Because if we let them go first they would eat it all." Kim deadpanned making me laugh as I spotted Seth trying to push past Quill and Embry to get to the mashed potatoes.

"Makes sense." I grinned heading over to seth who had two plates full of food.

"Hey I grabbed you some food, thought you would be hungry." Seth mumbled around the plastic fork he had in his mouth for his own food.

"Aww thanks Seth, you're right I'm starving." I said accepting the offered plate from him. "C'mon let's go eat." I say with walking over the the logs they had set up around the pyre.

As we all took seats around the giant pyre Billy Black senior cleared his throat gathering all of our attention. "The time has come for us to look back on our tribes history, to tell tales older than our tribe. Usually we tell the story of the 'third wife' but tonight I thought we could tell a lesser known story. The story of Bayak the Raven." He said with a grin at the look of all our faces adorned with intrigue. All the elders eyes seeming to sparkle with amusement at the expense of all the young tribe members.

"Has he ever told this one?" I lean over whispering to seth as I began to dig into my food.

"No, this is a new one, he usually tells the story of the third wife or the story of the thunderbird." He whispered back making me look on with even more intrigue.

"Bayak the Raven, a trickster spirit that helped guide the Quileute in times of peril. Though not always for the betterment of the tribe. One day in the dead of winter Bayak came and visited the tribe. He came to speak with the chieftain after being prayed too. Bayak asked the chieftain why he was needed. Was there not enough food for the tribe to survive the winter? The chieftain reassured Bayak that they had plenty of food but he still needed his council. This interested Bayak, the chief almost never sought his advice and even tended to ignore his suggestions when not vital." Billy said ominously as Old Quill let out a puff of smoke from his pipe obscuring Billy's face from our view. I could have sworn that I saw a raven flying inside the smoke.

" _ **KILL!"**_ the voice snarled making me jump slightly. Seth eyed me asking me silently if I was okay. I nodded waving off his concern though my mind was racing at the fact that the voice was back after having confronted it earlier in the day.

"What do you need questioned Bayak to the old chief. The chief then told Bayak of what had been plaguing him all winter. You see the chieftain had suffer a tremendous loss, in one night his wife and child were both taken by a mysterious illness. This caused the chieftain great sorrow. Then one night while mourning his wife and child he heard a voice speak to him. It was ancient and spoke with a mouth of venom and wrath. Soon after he began to see piercing red eyes in his dreams." My blood froze as Billy spoke, Billy was talking about the thing that had been haunting me since I arrived at Forks. I bit my tongue to keep me from assaulting Billy with questions about the creature.

" The chieftain began to dream of a world made of fog, the creature lived there always watching and whispering to the chieftain. Then the creature would kill the chieftain in his own dreams, this happened every night for many weeks before the creature began to appear in the waking world frightening the chieftain greatly. The creature never spoke more than a few sentences though the most common word was 'Rebirth'. When the chieftain begged for the name of his tormentor the creature simply replied 'Olkoth'." the story making me dizzy as I felt the voice growl within me at the mention of its name. I had the name to my tormentor, Olkoth.

"The chieftain begged Bayak to free him of his tormentor, to vanquish the demon that haunted him. Bayak agreed to do so and told the chieftain that he would watch over the chieftain while he slept believing that Olkoth would manifest while the chieftain was asleep. So Bayak waited late into the night watching over the chieftain almost believing that Olkoth would not appear. That's when the fog that Forks and La push are known for swept over the land. Olkoth had appeared growling at Bayak like a deranged animal. Olkoths true form disturbed Bayak, Olkoth appearing as a bipedal canine like creature dripping in darkness. Olkoths body seeming to shine like ebony glass, an obsidian shard of anger and want. Bayak demanded that Olkoth leave the chieftain alone, that he was no longer welcomed on Quileute land. Olkoth only laughed saying that the chieftains grief invited him onto their land. That he had been searching for a vessel worthy of his power and the chieftain was the one that he would be reborn in. That's when Olkoth grabbed Bayak and whisked him away deep into the forest as they began to fight each other." Billy said as the smoke began to twist and turn showing the struggle of Bayak versus Olkoth.

"The battle was long and lasted days inside the fog world that Olkoth had created, time seemingly not moving in the land of fog. Bayak began to tire while Olkoth seemed to grow stronger. In his weakened state Bayak had an Idea, if he could not beat Olkoth head on he would beat him in his own way. After taking another mighty strike from the dark monster he let himself disappear into the forest letting Olkoth think he had beat him. He then transformed himself to look like the chieftain that Olkoth desired. Leaving a illusion of his old broken and battered form he then begged Olkoth to stop fighting. Olkoth believing that Bayak really was the chieftain simply told him to let him inside, to let him take control. Bayak agreed and Olkoth threw himself into the disguised Bayak. Bayaks body felt like fire and he could feel Olkoth slowly poisoning his soul, melding his own dark twisted soul with Bayaks. With one final cry of power Bayak reached deep inside himself and shattered their combined souls with his hand. He then tore the broken souls out of his body and buried them deep within the ground of the forest. Bayak died only a few moments after his selfless sacrifice, his body turning to ash and scattering to the chieftain woke the next morning not knowing what had become of Bayak or Olkoth, only on his deathbed did other spirits tell him what had happened all those years ago. The fog over the land dissipated leaving only a thin film over the land. Reminding us that Olkoth was still alive, that he was still trapped within the earth waiting to be set free. That Is the sad tale of Bayak the Raven and Olkoth the Shattered." Billy finished the smoke blowing away revealing his face once more.

Everyone clapped and applauded the old chief as he laughed with the other elders and the astonished looks on all the younger tribe members. Conversations broke out across the gathering as everyone seemed to enjoy the story that was told. I didn't, I didn't enjoy it at all. I was terrified in fact. The creature that had been haunting me was real. It wasn't just in my head, it wasn't just make believe it was real. "Hey you okay Tyson you don't look to good?" Seth asked shaking me slightly making me snap out of my trance.

"Oh yeah I'm-" I froze as I looked at Seth and directly over his shoulder was Olkoth staring at me as my heart began to race. No longer was the monster cloaked in shadows I knew who it was now. It had no reason to hide.

" _ **RUN!"**_ It screamed and I listened. Ignoring Seth's yelp of surprise I leapt from the log that we were sitting on My food spilling onto the ground and bolted into the tree line. Disappearing into the woods. The fog soon thickened and I knew that I was in its world, bringing me to a halt as I began to search my surroundings for the creature.

"Tyson!" Seth's voice broke through the clearing. The boy running directly at me followed by the entire Lost boys group before simply passing right through me as if I was a ghost. Seth stopped looking around for me frantically. "Tyson! His scent just ended guys. Where did he go?" He cried as the group all stopped looking around for me.

"We don't know Seth but we will find him." Sam reassured.

"Seth, why did Tyson run off like that?" Quill asked as they all seemed to be sniffing for me.

"I don't know, he started acting weird as soon as Jacob's dad started telling that stupid story. When I asked him what was up he looked over my shoulder and bolted. He looked so scared." He said before ripping his shirt off. "I have to look for him." He said even taking off his pants.

"Why the fuck are you stripping?" I exclaimed as my mind was a mess with all the information that I was being assaulted with. I could hear Olkoth laughing at me somewhere behind me as I watched the scene unfold.

"Seth take Leah and Embry with you, search for him towards the swan house. The rest of us will check the other side of the forest." Sam ordered as everyone else seemed to start stripping right along with Seth. That's when Seth just up and turned into a giant wolf, not just any wolf but the wolf that had been watching my house every night since I got to forks.

"Oh god. Seth what the hell are you?" I questioned to myself as everyone went from naked to full on wolf in a matter of seconds. They were werewolves. They were fucking werewolves. "I want to wake up." I muttered as all the wolves took off deeper into the forest. "You hear me! I want to wake up now, this whole day has been a nightmare. IT'S NOT REAL!" I screamed as I caught eyes with the demon. It stalking forward slowly with a dangerous smile etched into its muzzle. Now finally able to get a good look at the monster it mostly resembled a wolf. A demonic shadow wolf. Nightmare, this had to be a nightmare.

" _ **It's real."**_ It said softly, a predatory look in its eyes.

"Why me?" I asked wanting to know why It had been haunting me.

It seemed to laugh at my question before suddenly appearing in front of me and grabbing me by the throat. I felt dizzy as the world blurred around me with us seemingly teleporting directly into my bedroom with me laying on the bed with Olkoth on top of me. The monster purring as it held me down by the throat. " _ **You're like me...broken. A creature this world has shattered. I want to make you whole again, I want to be whole again."**_ Olkoth rumbled in a broken and erratic speech pattern. The demon was pressing itself against my body as it leaned its muzzle down and swiped its tongue along my cheek. Wiping away the tears that I didn't notice were there.

"If you wanted to help me then why have you been haunting me? Why do you kill me in my dreams?" I choke out as it increases pressure on my throat at my question. It was getting harder to breath. My body felt like it was on fire from the lack of oxygen.

" _ **You rejected me, without knowing it you've been rejecting me. You need me but refuse to let me in. I had to punish you for it."**_ It explained finally releasing my throat making me gasp for air as I felt light headed from the oxygen rush. Olkoth setting his arms on either side of my head pinning me down with his weight. " _ **But I forgive you, I could never hurt my other half"**_ He rumbled shocking me once more.

"Other half?" I whisper making the shattered wolf rumble in appreciation at the words coming from my lips.

" _ **Yesssss."**_ It hissed licking along my throat. _**When you finally except me, when you give me your body then we will no longer be separate entities, we will be a whole new creation of joy."**_ It explained between licks and small bites to my throat.

"Billy Black said that you just wanted the chieftains body." I stated with fear laced in my voice at the prospects of the answer.

" _ **Humans don't understand what I want, they're not capable of understanding what it means for me to be whole. I thought all those years ago that the chieftain was right for our rebirth. I was wrong… I was so wrong. Soon you will beg me to take your pain away."**_

"No."

" _ **You will beg for it all to fade away in a fog because you know deep down inside your irrevocably broken. Like me."**_

"No!"

" _ **Together though, we will evolve into a creature that the gods will envy, power unmatched."**_

"NO!" I screamed throwing the monster off my prone body, his words striking a disturbing chord within me. My strength sending Olkoth sailing into the wall bursting into a cloud of shadows on impact, the fog world retreating leaving me panting in my bed at what had just happened. "Oh god it's all real." I whimper curling in on myself holding my knees to my chest, beginning to sob uncontrollably. I didn't know if Charlie was home though I was guessing that he wasn't or else he would have barged into my room by now with how loud I was crying. I didn't really care all too much in that moment. My world seemed to be crashing down around me with supernatural shit.

"Tyson!" A voice calls from downstairs as I hear multiple pairs of thunderous footsteps enter the house.

Oh no….Seth. Seth's here, I dont know what to do. I leapt out of my bed and locked my door choosing to then lean against it not wanting to see the boy turned werewolf. "Leave Seth, all of you need to leave!" I call out through the door.

It didn't take long for Seth to bolt up the stairs at the sound of my voice. He was soon twisting on the door knob trying to get into my room. "Tyson whats wrong? Let me in….Tyson!" He pleaded through the door.

"I know Seth." I cry out making the door handle still, Seth frozen on the other side from my words.

"Tyson….Tyson what do you mean you know?"

"I know you're a fucking werewolf!"

"What?!"

"You heard me," I snarled as I heard him back away from the door. "I saw you, I saw all of you in the woods."

"Wait how did you…. Tyson I'm so sorry you found out that way but please let me explain." He pleaded jiggling at the door handle again.

"There's nothing to explain, It seems you and your entire fucking tribe are werewolves!" I cried in histeria and the surrealness of it all.

"That's not true Tyson, we're not werewolves. We're….we're called shifters okay." The agony and shame in his voice breaking something in my heart.

"That doesn't make it better Seth. Does everyone else know?"

"No Tyson, almost none of the tribe knows, only the elders and a select few others. The only shifters in the tribe are the ones you saw in the woods." My heart kept thumping, the pain in his voice hurt. It hurt and I had no idea why. We sat in silence for a few spare moments before I heard him sigh. "Look come downstairs and Sam can explain it all okay, he's way better at this then I am."

Do I trust him? Could I trust him, something in me screamed yes, but something else screamed no. Was that Olkoth saying no? Olkoth doesn't like Seth. Who do I trust more….Seth, I trust Seth. "Go downstairs, give me a minute." I said hearing a breath of relief escape Seth's lips. Listening to him descend the stairs made the pain hurt a little more, a whine escaping my own lips. Why did I come to forks? None of this would had happened if I had just ran, ran away from everything. No Olkoth, No Seth, no shifter, it would have been easier.

With a huff I stand slowly from the floor and open the door to my room. I descended down the stairs slowly, the 'pack' talking softly to each other in the living room before I cleared my throat from the bottom of the stairs. Everyone went silent then looked at me, Sams gaze looking soft and sympathetic. I moved over into the corner of the room, not turning my back on any of them. I felt like a cornered animal.

Sam sighed, his brow knitted in frustration. "Tyson you weren't supposed to find out this way."

"Then how was I suppose to find out!" I spit angrily. " Wait don't answer that, better yet why was I suppose to find out."

The tension in the room increased as all the guys seemed to want to look anywhere but at me. Leah was the only saving grace because she never left my gaze. "Oh god you guys are terrible at this. It's because you're Seth's imprint!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up into the air.

"Leah!" Sam seamed to bark at her rashness, Seth seemingly shrinking at the declaration.

Imprint? "Seth...Seth what is an imprint?" I asked making the kid rub his arm nervously.

Seth looked over at Sam who only nodded making the boy whimper pitifully. He didn't want to tell me. "All shifters have the perfect person thats meant for them. It could be anyone, it doesn't matter what age they are, and with you what gender they are. When the shifter meets eye contact with the person thats it, their whole world changes. The shifter becomes anything the imprint needs, a friend, a sibling, a- a lover." He finished making my eyes go wide. It all made sense, I felt it at the beach. That's why he had a crush on me, its because he imprinted on me.

"That's why it hurts when your upset." I muttered getting alarmed looks from everyone.

"Tyson that's not supposed to happen, yes imprints do feel longing to be around their shifter but never share their pain." Sam said making me feel slightly panicked. "Are you sure its pain?"

I nod slowly, my heart quickening knowing that I was abnormal. "Its physical, like a burning."

"I will have to seek council with the elders, Tyson you're so different to other imprints." Sam said grimacing at the situation.

"How am I different?"

"You're a guy, imprints were supposed to be only woman so we could pass on the phasing gene to a new generation." Paul grumbled getting scolding looks from everyone.

"This is too much." I groaned as Seth began to inch closer to me. I was so lost in my own head that I didn't notice when his hand interlaced with my own.

"I know Tyson, I'm so sorry you had to find out this way." He whimpered wrapping me up into a hug that I just melted into. No restraint, no resistance, I just melted into it, his body heat feeling like fire warming my numbness away. Breaking away from the hug though still holding his hand I offered a small sad smile to Seth who returned it in kind.

"Tyson how did you find out, your scent disappeared in the woods." Jacob asked making my breath hitch. Everyone seemed to notice the fear that spread across my body. Do I tell them?

"I-I-I-I just…" I stuttered not working up the courage to say anything.

" _ **Go ahead, tell them Tyson. Or better yet show them, show them so they can leave with their tail between their legs out of fear."**_ Olkoth seemingly whispered behind me. My whole body tightening further as I felt the creatures presence enter the room.

" _When did you get so talkative?"_ I hissed internally hearing Olkoth chuckle at my expense.

" _ **The closer we become the stronger I become, the stronger you become, the stronger we become."**_

" _What does that even mean?"_

" _ **Try and enter the fog world on your own, just want to be there."**_ Olkoth instructed. I didn't want to trust him, it could have been a trick to try and hurt me but he had been forthcoming so far, he hadn't lied yet.

The group had grown quiet watching me seemingly battle my own mind in indecisiveness. "I can show you." I say drawing interested looks across the board. "I can show you how I was there."

Seth nodded gesturing me to go on and show them my secret. I let go of Seth's hand slowly and began to think of the fog, the world devoid of life. It felt like a small tug inside me, like a thread. I grabbed it tight and pulled making the world tear away replaced with other side. I winced with regret as I watched the entire room erupt in chaos as I disappeared from view. Seths eyes were wide with disbelief as I spotted Olkoth at the stairwell grinning at me and the scene that was unfolding.

"What the fuck dude, Sam what is he?" Paul barked as they sniffed for my presence.

"I don't know paul calm down!" Sam snapped back his own panic at what he had just witnessed.

"How did he do that?" Jacob muttered as he moved to where I use to be. "He just faded away."

"This is freaking shit Seth." Leah grumbled "Maybe he's a leech."

"He is not a leech Leah! He smells human." Seth shot back defensively.

"Then what is he runt?" She hissed back.

I whimpered at the reaction, it was a terrible choice to show them. What was a leech? Jacob called Edward a leech….wait. "They wanted blood." I muttered looking over and the still grinning Olkoth.

" _ **You get it now don't you."**_ He rumbled as I put the pieces together. " _ **There's more to this world then just humans."**_

"No not the Cullens too. Their Vampires?" I question getting a nod from the ancient entity. Did Bella know? I move out of the way from where jacob was now still sniffing for me. Once I wasn't touching anybody I just did the reverse of everything I did to make the fog come. Instead of pulling the thread I stuffed it back inside myself, the living world coming back. Everyone jumping as I reappeared. "I don't know how or why, but as soon as I came to forks this started happening."

"What exactly are you doing? What happens when you disappear Tyson." Sam asked.

"I'm not to sure on what I do to make it happen, that was the first time I've done it on purpose." I say getting a nod from Sam. " It's like the world fades away, replaced with another version of it that's empty like a void. I see and hear everything that happens in the real world but i'm detached from it. The rules to it don't make a lot of sense."

"So that's why you ran from the me at the bonfire? You felt yourself going to this other version of the world?" Seth asked a look of concern in his eyes as he retook my hand into his own.

"Yeah, I felt myself being pulled in and I ran." I lied not telling the full truth, they couldn't know about Olkoth, not yet. I had to see if I could stop him myself before evolving them.

"That's how I saw you guys, it was really weird when you all started getting naked." I mumbled my face flushed scarlet as I avoided Seth's own embarrassed gaze.

"Did you like what you saw?" Quill asked with a grin before Embry hit him upside the head.

"Shut up Quill." Embry scolded getting a yelp out of his friend as he nursed his head.

Sam sighed as he took in the full situation. "Look Tyson, it getting late and Charlie could be home any second so we have to get going. Seth will come by tomorrow and give you a crash course on everything being about our special condition. "I need to consult the Elders about your special abilities and the strength of your bond with Seth." The older man said getting a small nod out of me. "Seth say goodbye to Tyson, you're on patrol tonight with Jacob."

Seth only nodded as the wolf pack vacated my home leaving me and Seth alone. "So now that you know the truth, are you afraid of me Tyson?"

"Kind of, its alot to take in. Are you afraid of me?" I asked getting a shake of the head from Seth.

"No, never. I could never be afraid of you Tyson. You're everything to me, I will always be there for you." He said making my heart warm at his words. He wasn't scared like Olkoth said he would be. The others might be scared of me but not Seth. That's all that really mattered. I pulled Seth in for a hug burying my head into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you." I mutter as I breathed in his pine forest scent. Pulling away I could tell that he didn't want to leave but slowly let go of me and left out the door. I followed behind him watching him disappear into the tree line I shut the door slowly. With a deep breath I locked the door and turned around seeing Olkoth still standing on the stairwell. We were alone again. In the dead silence of the house I was alone with a monster that wanted my soul.


End file.
